This Love, This Hate
by Minishia
Summary: During an argument Artemis says something she really shouldn't have and in order to apologize she has to find Apollo, who doesn't want to be found.
1. Hate

It was a regular day in the forest of which the Hunters resided in. The moon casting a dull light across the sky but around the Hunter's forest the moon glowed the brightest. The reason it glowed so bright was because Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, forests,hills and the moon, was around that area. The Forest unnaturally silent except for two loud, arguing siblings in the center. A man with golden hair reaching his shoulders and bright sky blue eyes stood bickering with a twelve year old girl with dark aurbon and moss green eyes. These were Apollo and Artemis, twin archers and children of Zeus and Leto. The argument was one they had regularly, Apollo being annoying and Artemis lashing out. This one however went alittle too far...

**Hate.**

'Why are you so annoying?!' shouted Artemis.

'Why are you so uptight?!' Apollo retoted, staying level with Artemis's increasing voice.

'Gah! I hate you! You and your lame poems and horribl-' she stopped dead and her eyes widened. Apollo's eyes were wide too, his expression hurt.

'You...You hate me?' he asked softly. Artemis gasped but before she could correct herself Apollo had already fled. Running into the dephs of the forest, probably going home. Wherever home was.

XoXoXo

Artemis was worried, Apollo hadn't come and visted her and her Hunters for weeks. She'd tried to apologize but she didn't know where he lived, noone did - not even Hermes. She'd tried his Temple, she'd tried Greece she'd tried Chicago, she'd tried Delos and she'd tried anywhere inbetween but still she couldn't find her younger brother. Her Hunters told her to give up, that if he wanted to be found, his appearence would've been known. Artemis refused to accept this, it was her fault he was avoiding her so she was going to fix it.

XoXoXo

Apollo wasn't himself, he wasn't being all cheery and happy like he usually was but how could he be happy when his 'younger' sister said she hated him? He sat at the end of his bed in his house (which he had built somewhere only he knew) and stared at the blank wall, sorrow, hurt, full of despair, all words to describe how he was feeling. His eyes shifted to the window. He couldn't help but wonder what Artemis was up too right now..

XoXoXo

'Argh!' Artemis screamed. 'I can't find him anywhere!'

'Lady Artemis you shouldn't worry too much, he can handle himself.' Thalia, her lieutendent, tried. Artemis sent her a glare.

'He is my brother! My _younger _brother! I have a right to worry!' she yelled. Thalia flinched.

'Yes milady' Thalia muttered. Artemis's eyes softened.

' I'm sorry Thalia. It's just... we've never been so far from eachother before and after what I said...' she trailed off. Thalia gazed at the sea.

' We'll find him.' she said smiling at her goddess. Artemis looked startled.

'We?'

'We.' Thalia confirmed. Artemis smiled at her lieutendent and she too gazed at the ocean and she couldn't help but wonder what Apollo was doing right now...

XoXo

**This is the end of chapter one This Love, This Hate hope you enjoyed it. I am really into the Percy Jackson series right now and when I looked at te Apollo, Artemis section and finished in a day I was extremely disappionted (not because of the writing, but the lack of it!) and screaming for more so I thought - why not? And this came into play! I got this idea from several fanfics but I have a different plot and idea so..yeah it may sound slightly familiar but it's different I swear! **

**See you next chapter!**

**Minishia x**


	2. Lost

**Hi guys! So here is chapter 2 of This Love, This Hate. Hope you enjoy it and the rest of the chapters to follow (maybe 2 or 3 more?) so here it is!**

**Lost**

Artemis and her Hunters refused to stop searching for Apollo even though their own father had given up and suggested they stop too. Although the situation seemed dire they persisted and knew that Apollo could be found and that they would be able to find him - no matter what the other gods and goddess' thought!

'Milady, can we rest for awhile? It's around lunch anyway.' Thalia asked her goddess. Artemis nodded almost immediately.

'I'll be in the forest if you need me.' she said before striding out of the clearing. Thalia sighed. Artemis had been distant lately, with her everlasting guilt and sadness.

XoXo

Artemis strode through the forest, her mind wandering into distant memories of her and her brother. She sighed.

'Oh Apollo..Where have you hidden yourself? Why won't you let me apologize?' She thought miserably. Several woodland creatures had sensed their mistress's distress and began nudging her and licking her cheek. Artemis smiled at them and petted their heads.

'Thank you..' she murmured to them, glad to have some comfort in her time of need. Although her Hunters were doing their best, none of them understood what she was going through. Except maybe Thalia with Nico and Percy but they were _cousins_ and however small it may be, there was a difference. She sighed once more.

'Apollo.. I miss you.' she whispered and although it seemed silly she hoped the wind would carry her voice to him.

XoX

'Apollo.. I miss you.'

Apollo blinked. That voice.. It sounded like Artemis.. No! Artemis hated him! She wouldn't say those things if she hated him! But... He shook his head to clear the thought. He was over thinking this. It was his imagination making things up to make him feel better. Yeah, that was it. He bit his lip. Was he making this up? Did Arty miss him? He doubted it.

XoX

Artemis returned to her Hunters and was greeted by Thalia.

'Good afternoon Milady. Have a nice walk?' she asked with a smile. Artemis nodded, as much as she hated lying to her lieutenant - her best friend since Zoe she didn't want to worry her.

'Yes, is everyone ready to move?' she questioned. The girls nodded picking up their bows and putting out the fire they'd made. The Hunters followed their Goddess through the forest. Although they doubted to find him here, it was possible to find him on the otherside of the forest . Once they'd crossed the forest, Artemis asked her Uncle Poseidon for permission to travel by boat. Once granted access, they took a boat and traveled across the sea.

'L-Lady Artemis?' asked one of the new girls.

'Yes Kylie?' Artemis answered, turning to her.

'D-Do you know where were going?' she asked shyly. Artemis seemed to tense. She'd forgotten. She had no way of knowing where they were going.

'Milady?' Thalia asked her voice sounding slightly fearful.

'I'm afraid I have no idea where we are.' Artemis admitted. After hearing those words, Thalia couldn't help but wish that Percy was here to help them but after rethinking that she quickly banished the thought, she didn't need his help! Well actually.. Right now, it would be kind o useful - not that she'd ever admit that. Artemis bit her lip. They were now officially lost and to make matters worse - in another Gods domain.

XoX

**So here is chapter 2! I'm pretty proud of this and my big (ish) words. Hope you enjoyed it! This would've taken awhile to write and publish but after two really nice reviews I felt like I needed to write something! So thanks ro781727 and cutedivaprincess for the reviews! And I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. The writing thing I use doesn't have word count and it looks bigger then it actually is so..yeah.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Minishia x**


	3. Attack

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! A little present for Easter! Hope you enjoy it and hopefully it's longer too. So...I present to thee, chapter three of This Love, This Hate. Hope you enjoy it!**

**BTW: Do not own Disney or the book series! 'Kay? Have a nice day. :)**

xox

**Attack**

A lone monster swam through the sea. Swishing it's tail against the many fish that came into his path. An evil smirk was swiped across his scaley face.

'Trespassers,' he thought. ' They dare pass through the King's terriotory without permission?!' He glared at nothing. Another thought entered his mind. 'If I dispose of them then I'll be sure to get in the King's good books!' he thought gleefully. Now... How to get rid of them? Quick and painless or long and suffering? Hmmm...

There was one thing the monster forgot. That Lord Poesidon had declared that no harm shall be done to the Hunters - oh well, guess he'll find out the hard way!

xoxo

Artemis glanced at the waters nervously. 'Uncle granted us permission, we should be safe' she thought confidently. '...Right?' she couldn't help but doubt they would be completely safe, the sea is huge. They can't possibly get a message around that fast can they.

'The fish are horrible gossipers milady.' Thalia answered. Artemis jumped startled. She stared at Thalia.

'How did you..?' Thalia smiled.

'You had that look.' The goddess raised an eyebrow at the raven but pushed the matter aside for later. The waves began to worsen. The Hunters stared at the water in confusion. That'd been granted access, the waves should be calm and relaxing not wild and active. A loud roar interupted their thoughts. Artemis's moss green eyes widened.

'Monster!' She shouted.

The Hunters called there bows and arrows and prepared for battle. Artemis narrowed her eyes, when she had the chance, she would be having a serious talk with her Uncle. As the battle commenced, the Hunters began to lose. Water was not something they trained in or with. They were at a disadvange. Artemis began to lose hope that her Hunters, her sisters would make it out alive. She, as a goddess, would be fine, she couldn't say the same for her makeshift family. She fired another arrow. Artemis couldn't help but pray her brother would come out of hiding and help them.

'Apollo.' she pleaded silently. 'Help us!'

xoxo

A sudden wave of protectiveness hit Apollo and for a moment, he thought Arty needed him. Before he sunk further into depression, she didn't need him - she only needed her Hunters.

'That's right. She hates you! You and your silly woman hopping ways!' his subconscious told him. He frowned.

'But, it could've been said by accident.' his logical side pointed out. As the two bickered, Apollo felt a headache coming on. 'Well,' he thought. ' Iris could show me.' His sky blue eyes shone at the idea. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? He dug in his pocket to find a golden drachinma. He ran outside and flipped the coin into the fountain.

'Show me my sister, one sided conversation please.' he half commanded, half pleaded. The water shimmered, rippled and slowly, too slow for Apollo's liking, an image of Artemis blurred onto the water. He smiled before a frown took his face. 'She's fighting. Why?' he thought. The image zoomed out and the monster came into view. Apollo's eyes narrowed and slowly shifted to a grey. Before sadness creeped into them.

'Artemis doesn't need my help, she can handle herself.' he thought stubbornly.

'But..' a bright smile swept onto his face.

'Ohana means family, and family means noone gets left behind.' he repeated before blinking. Wow, he'd been watching way to much Disney recently. Apollo shook his head, he had more important stuff to do! He smirked before grabbing his bow and arrows and teleporting to the Hunters, careful to teleport in disguised as an Hunter.

xoxo

Artemis blinked before looking at the sky. Did the sun just brighten? Nah. Probably her imagination. Several more arrows made there way to the beast, piercing it's skin .The monster however didn't seem to notice. The goddess growled in frustration under her breath. Was there no way to defeat this thing? While Artemis scanned the creature something shining caught her eye.

An arrow.

That shone in the sunlight... Her Hunters arrows shone in the moonlight. Her mind came to a quick desicion. Apollo! Only arrows granted or used by Apollo gleam like this in the sunlight. She glanced around the battlefield in hope. All Hunters. Where was Apollo? She groaned. She knew he could disguise himself as whatever, all Gods and Goddess's could, but he took it to a whole different level. Often using it as a way to prank or to help halfbloods on there quests (althought the former moreso then the latter). Now how to find or lure him out of hiding?

xox

His plan was simple. Disguise himself as one of the dead hunters (they were newbies and hadn't been in a situation such as this before) and help Arty and her Hunters with her battle. After the battle finished he would flee. Simple! However if there was one thing Apollo knew was that plans don't always go to plan. Such as Athena catching him and Hermes whilst trying to prank Ares. They'd been locked in a blank room for a week as punishment. It was worth it though to see Ares with neon pink hair! Okay, bad example.

Apollo felt eyes on him and he inwardly panicked. 'Please don't question me, please oh gods don't even look at me!' he prayed to himself. If Artemis saw him he would have to deal with the rage and coldness of his sister - normally it wouldn't bother him but now he knew that she... He shook his head to clear the thoughts and scolded himself for thinking like that. All that mattered was that she was safe. Didn't matter if she loved him (as a brother!) or not. With newfound determination he attacked the scaley beast with much more force and power before immediatly dimming it. He didn't want Artemis seeing him did he?

xox

**So here is the end of yet another chapter. Now I have a question for you readers! In your review answer me this question...**

**After the main story line is finished. Would you like me to write little stories about Artemis, Apollo and the other gods? Like one-shots and arcs and stuff? **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. This chapter is kinda based off of one of them. With the sea monster and everything so thank you ro781727! I hope it's longer, that you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Minishia x**


	4. Found

**Hey guys! Got back from school and the Opticians, looked at my outlook and saw 4 reviews! Thought I got a flame but no! Awesome! So thanks for the reviews and your answers to the question before. I also wanted one-shots so yay! Enough of me talking about nothing and onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Found**

Artemis scowled. Just as she saw a glowing arrow it dimmed and when she looked for the archer she was met with Hunters, all hunters. She groaned. She hated it when Apollo decided to disguise himself as someone,especially her Hunters, you could never find him! Well, unless said person decided to enter the room but that was highly unlikely. Although Apollo wasn't the smartest star in the sky, he knew how to set up a prank or at least trick someone! She scanned the battlefield once more and cringed at all the dead Hunters. They'd been newbies, they shouldn't have had to fight like this so early on! Rage filled her and her shots became much more powerful.

XoXo

Thalia sighed. Some of her makeshift sisters had died tonight and she wasn't happy about that. They'd finally taken down the monster, alerted Lord Poseidon of the monster and docked on an island. The island was nice she supposed but it was kind of bare. Several trees and plants and then just platinum blonde sand. She frowned. Why did it seem like she was missing something..? She glanced around until her eyes stopped on an area shaded by trees. Wait a minute, the sand wasn't moving! Since the sand wasn't being caught in the wind, made it look like it had an invisible building had been built on top of it. Maybe...? No, she was getting her hopes up. Her half-brother Apollo **(1)** wouldn't be here. Would he? It seemed to quiet for his tastes. Perhaps one of many? That sounded more like it. She gazed at the sky. The stars forming a picture of Zoe. Sadness made their way to her electric blue eyes.

'Stop it.' She scolded herself. 'Zoe wouldn't want you to mope!' She sighed before turning to her Goddess.

'What do we do now Milady?' She asked.

'I'm not entirely sure Thalia.' Artemis answered her silver eyes seemingly glowed while she stared at the flames. Thalia could tell her lady was disappointed in not finding her brother.

'We'll find him.' Thalia said confidently. Artemis shook her head.

'No, we lost many sisters today.' she hesitated. ' We can't look for him anymore..' Tears filled Artemis's eyes. Thalia knew how much she wanted to find her brother and to not find him...

'Besides, It wasn't considerate of me to bring you and the girls into my troubles.' she said with a disappointed shake of the head. Thalia guessed this was at herself not her.

'We trouble you with ours, it's only fair you get to do the same.' Thalia said with a gentle smile. Artemis smiled at the raven.

'Thank you.' Thalia blinked.

'What for Milady?' Artemis gave a small shrug.

'For..Everything. For putting up with me in my brother searching craze.' She said before blinking in horror.

'You alright Milady?' Thalia asked with a frown.

'I-I-I'm becoming less _strict!_' Thalia raised an eyebrow.

'You were never strict.'

'No but I had a non-caring attitude! I'm changing Thalia! We need to find Apollo!' Artemis said jumping up.

'B-But you said-'

'I know, I know. But if we don't find him, who will?' Thalia smiled and nodded. She began to walk towards her tent before turning.

'Lady Artemis?' Artemis turned to look at her.

'Yes?' Thalia hesitated.

'The sand. It doesn't blow in the breeze.' Artemis's silver eyes widened.

'You don't think...?'

'It's a possibility Milady.' Thalia said with a shrug.

'Thank you for the information Lieutenant, I will be sure to investigate further.' Artemis stated and began walking to the unmoving sand. Thalia jogged up to her tent and was soon out of view. Artemis allowed herself to grin. There was hope. Hope that she'd finally found Apollo.

xoxo

Apollo was nervous. He glanced out his window once more. The Hunters had set up camp just outside his house. He had placed a spell over his house causing it to be invisible hence why Artemis hadn't noticed it yet. He glanced out once more and began to panic. Artemis was walking over! What was he going to do?! He forced himself to calm down.

'She wouldn't notice it right? It'll be fine, my spell will be fine and I won't have to face my sister's rath.' he thought to himself before nervously glancing outside once more before jumping back in shock. Well, that's not creepy, seeing your sisters face just outside your window, nope not creepy at all.

xoxo

Spell. That was all that described it. A spell. Her silver eyes gleamed in glee as she raised her hands and said:

'ξόρκι του ήλιου, αποτελεί απάντηση στο αίτημα μου, διάλειμμα!' **(2)**

Smoke blocked her vision but when she could see again a small white beachlike house appeared on the beach. Instantly she ran up to the porch and unlocked the door. She slowly walked in and what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Apollo.

xoxo

**1. Zeus is Thalia's dad, Apollo is a son of Zeus. They're related. **

**2. It means: spell of sun, answer my call, break! It might not be right since I used google translate, correct if I'm wrong reviewers! **

**xoxo**

**Yep here's a chapter. It's kinda short I know but I felt that was a good place to stop. Some may think of it as a cliffhanger I think of it as fun unless I'm the one reading then not so fun. So yeah, sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected or that I didn't use your idea but I sort of had an idea of my own to use however it may be used as a one-shot later :). **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Minishia x**


	5. Sorry

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update as soon as possible so your not left hanging for too long! Here's the second to last chapter of the story! Enjoy.**

_Lasttime.._

_What she saw brought tears to her eyes._

_Apollo._

**Sorry.**

Apollo was freaking out. His sister had found him! What was he going to do? He couldn't run and he was to panicked to teleport, he had to face his sister. He looked around quickly and cursed himself. Why didn't he have those escape routes anymore?!

xoxo

Artemis ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, tears of relief dripping down her face. She frowned when she felt him flinch. Slowly, she pulled back, her eyes widened when she saw the fear dancing in his sky blue eyes. What was...? Oh. Right. He thought she hated him.

'I don't hate you.' Artemis said looking straight into his eyes. Apollo shook his head.

'No. You hate me. You never say something you shouldn't.' He said while taking a step back. Artemis bit her lip, there was no arguing with that statement. Apollo stared at her as if waiting for something.

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry doesn't fix everything.' Artemis sighed, why did he have to be so difficult? Apollo paused.

'Is this payback?' Artemis blinked.

'What?' Confusion clear in her voice.

'Payback for...' He hesitated. 'Orion.'

Artemis was hit with a pang of sadness and anger, she still hadn't forgiven him fully for that. Artemis forced herself to calm down, she was here for Apollo not another Orion arguement besides he was afraid she would lose her immortality. Well actually now that she thought about it...Realisation filled her features an she stared at her younger brother.

'You saved me.' Apollo looked at her in confusion.

'Huh?'

'You saved me.' She repeated. 'From losing my immortality, from losing you.' He shifted uncomfortably.

'Well..Yeah.' He said awkwardly. Artemis looked slightly guilty.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Apollo chuckled.

'I did. You were angry and ignored me.' Artemis smiled slightly.

'I'm sorry. For everything.' She said walking over and pulling him once more into a hug. She felt Apollo shake his head.

'Don't be, I think I've had my fair share of screw ups.' They leaned back and looked at eachother.

'I missed you.' Apollo said with his usual grin.

'I missed you too.' Artemis said smiling at him. Apollo's grin widened.

'Is that why you were at sea?' Artemis frowned.

'How did you?..' Her eyes widened before scowling at him.

'You impersonated one of my Hunters!' she exclaimed. Apollo pulled her into a hug once more.

'Glad to have you back sis.' he whispered. Artemis meerly smiled.

xoxo

**Ugh! Another short chapter! I'm sorry! I think it gets my point across though so..yeah. Apollo's back to his old self again! Yay! Hopefully you aren't mad at the shortness of this chapter..Actually they were all pretty short. Sorry once again! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Minishia x **


End file.
